I Won't Tell
by Kimmie-Reivers
Summary: No one expected him to do what he did... It was part of his plan. If she told, no one would believe her. Beware: This is a really dark Traylor... Very dark. R & R!


_**A/N: Amazing right? A huge update not too long ago and now here's another one-shot. I wanted to try my hand at dark Traylors, they've been oddly appealing to lately. This is honestly (excuse my language) The sickest shit I've probably ever written.... It's sad but I hope it's good in content.... I really did mean dark...**_

* * *

**As Taylor walked up to her locker, she say a piece of white paper sticking out one of the slots. **

Dear Tay meet me in the locker room after school :D- Chad

**Too occupied from her English exam, she failed to notice the note wasn't in Chad's handwriting…**

"**Tay you want to got to the mall with me and Martha?" Gabriella asked Taylor, who shook her head.**

"**Sorry Gabi, Chad wants me to meet him in the locker room after school…" Taylor says, practically beaming.**

"**Ohh… a little locker room nookie eh?" Gabriella asked laughing and winking, making Taylor laugh.**

"**Yeah… it's a wonder we never get caught…" Taylor sighs, all the her and Chad fooled around in the locker room, running through her mind.**

"**Well just wrap it up okay? I don't wanna be a god mommy, not now." Gabriella snickers. Everyone always assumed Gabriella Montez was a goody two shoes, but once you got to know her, she was really… well perverted. **

"**Whatever Gabi… See you tomorrow." Taylor says as they get to the gym. Quietly Taylor walks into the boys locker room, looking for Chad.**

"**Hey Taylor…" A voice says, causing her to turn around.**

"**Hey baby…" Taylor turns around, coming face to face with Troy Bolton. "Oh sorry Troy… Where's Chad?" Taylor asks, suddenly on edge. Something about Troy was different. Something… scary almost. It made the hair on Taylor's neck stand up.**

"**He's not here…" Troy says, looking at Taylor.**

"**Well then I'll just go…" Taylor says, thinking about running for the door, but decides against it.**

_**Geez what's wrong with me? It's just Troy…**_

**Little did she know, she should've followed her first mind…**

**When Taylor starts towards the door, Troy strides over to it, locking it.**

"**You're not going anywhere… Taylor. You and I both know how you flirt with me when Gabi's back is turned… I know you want me as much as I want you and it's a shame we're dating each other's best friends." Troy says, walking over to Taylor and running his hand down her face, sending chills down Taylor's back. Too shocked to move, Taylor freezes.**

"**What are you doing Troy?" Taylor manages. Troy looks at Taylor and his hands move from her face to her body, his hands feeling all wrong on her skin.**

"**I'm want to make love to you Taylor…" Troy replies simply, his hands unbuttoning Taylor's polo, Taylor dropping her back pack and purse.**

"**Troy… don't do this…" Taylor says firmly, but Troy hears her voice waver. **

"**What, this?" Troy asks, kissing her neck. "Or this?" He asks, groping Taylor through her shirt.**

"**Troy please stop…" Taylor says, finally gaining the ability to move. Taylor moves his hand away, backing away from him and moving towards the door. **

"**Taylor please don't make this hard…" Troy says, his blue eyes becoming clouded with contempt. Taylor tries to open the door, forgetting it was locked. When she turns back towards Troy, he's face to face with her. Already seeing this will be a challenge, Troy grabs Taylor, easily throwing her to the floor and climbing on top of her, pinning down her down. "We're going to make love… Please don't fight me Taylor…" Troy pleads, pressing harder on a pinned down Taylor. **

**Troy manages to hold down Taylor long enough to get all her clothes off. When he gets to her skirt, he smiles, seeing the absence of her panties.**

"**Just as I suspected…" Troy smirks. His laughed in his mind when he remembered all the times Chad talked to him about Taylor.**

"_**Yeah. Dude when I go over to her house to 'study' or when I tell her we're going to fool around in the locker room, she ditches the panties. I'm telling you we went buck wild in the locker room yesterday. The bench, the wall, the showers, the floor…" Chad brags, obviously proud of his girlfriend's libido.**_

**Little did Chad know he would remember this information, much less use them… No one really thought Troy was capable of doing what he was doing now to Taylor. This was part of his ingenious plan. If Taylor ever did tell someone, they wouldn't believe her…**

**When Troy's done with Taylor, he moves on to his own, clothes, working on his belt and pants.**

_**Not to me… no no no… this isn't supposed to happen… no no no... not to me… why me?**_

**When Troy tries to spread Taylor's legs, Taylor closes her legs, causing Troy to sigh loudly.**

"**Look Taylor. Don't make me hurt you… I love you and I just want to show you." Troy says, placing his body between Taylor's legs, holding them open. When Troy pushes into Taylor, her body begins to shake as her silent sobs rack her body. "Tears of joy I assume…" Troy says smiling. **

"**W- why me Troy?" Taylor sobs, finding her words.**

"**Because I love you…" Troy says, wiping the tears from Taylor's face. Taylor tries to get him to stop, but the more she squirms, the harder he thrusts, and soon it began to hurt Taylor. Troy didn't seem to notice each time he pushed forward, Taylor screamed, the only thing he did was put his hand over her mouth. **

**Taylor tried one last time, but all that came out of that was Troy raising her hips and putting them around his waist, causing Taylor more pain. Taylor began to become numb until she felt Troy tense, knowing he was close. **

"**Troy no don't c-" Troy's grunt interrupted Taylor as he came. When Taylor felt him spill his hot seed in her, she sobbed harder. Troy ignored her sobs that now became more audible, as he kissed her and grabbed his clothes. **

"**That was great Taylor. We should do this again…" Troy smiled, grabbing his backpack and unlocking the door, letting himself out. **

**Meanwhile, while on her way to the car, Gabriella saw Chad.**

"**Hey Gabriella, where's Taylor?" Chad asked. He'd been looking for Taylor for the past hour.**

"**I thought you were with her in the locker room…" Gabriella trailed off. She only started to worry when she saw the worried look in Chad's eyes.**

"**No… I left her a message on her phone, but she hasn't answered yet…" Chad said, his cool exterior disappearing. **

"**Then if you didn't leave that message in her locker, who did?" Gabriella asked. With that Gabriella and Chad both hurried towards the gym. When they got there, all they heard were sobs coming from the boys locker room. Gabriella and Chad both broke into a run, finally getting to the door. When they looked inside, they found a trail of clothes and a sobbing naked Taylor. **

"**Oh my god…" Gabriella gasped, as Chad grabbed the nearest towel, picking up Taylor and rapping her in it. **

"**What happened Taylor?" Chad asked, when he could finally get Taylor to talk.**

"**He…he… he…raped me…" Taylor sobbed.**

"**Who?" Chad asked, wanting so desperately to find whoever the guy was and kick his ass.**

"**Him…." Taylor managed, stuttering on his name, still in shock. **

"**Who?" Gabriella and Chad asked, looking at Taylor.**

"**I didn't see him…" Taylor lied, after taking a deep breath **

_**No one will ever believe Troy Bolton raped me… might at well keep it to myself…**_


End file.
